


Art for Carapace by halotolerant

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Summary provided by the author:Bodie shifted uncomfortably in his hard plastic scoop-shaped orange seat, and tried to resist the urge to look over to Ray - sitting next to him at a distance prescribed by the bar fixings of the ranks of seats, apparently absorbed in the local paper: Tug-of-Love Housewife, 29, in High Speed Chase. With a muffled grunt, Bodie managed to slide his right leg - entirely encased in thick plaster from the groin down - along the floor, and rearranged his elbow crutches beside him…’It’s been eight months now that they’ve been sleeping together, and Bodie knows things with Ray have to come to a head. He’s never felt for anyone as he does for his partner, and frankly that’s a problem.For one more day he has Ray, and then things have to change. A pity that day is a boring slog through Outpatients.After all, Ray may be at his side, but he’s in a right mood, and it’s not like he’s going to want to hear Bodie’s confession, is it?





	

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/134704/134704_original.png)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/134525/134525_original.png)

 

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/134346/134346_original.png)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/134019/134019_original.png)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/135565/135565_original.jpg)

 

Then, scooting closer on their shared bench, and despite all he’d just said, he leant in, kissed him on the mouth, hard and hot, and then short and tender.

 “Oh,” said Bodie. “So that’s alright then?”

 “That’s alright,” Ray confirmed, and nodded, and laughed.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/133583/133583_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to halotolerant for this interesting story. It was fun to work with you.
> 
> I hope the pictures will show what the story tells. For me it was clear, that the memories of Bodies childehood and merc-time would be in black and white and the more his memories came to the present time, the more colourful they would be
> 
> And thanks once more to the Pros Big Bang mods.


End file.
